The Angel Hybrid
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: What happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid? A being of light and darkness? If war started, the child will be seeked by both sides, and killed by the other of the side it chose.. Will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks if it was the child's soulmate? Jace finds his soulmate in a being he has never come acrossed who has a damaged past.
1. First Sight

**The Angel Hybrid**

**M rated.**

**Jace x OC**

**No Clary. (I like her, this story is just about a certain sexy blonde shadow hunter and my OC. )**

**Full Summary : What happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid? A being of light and darkness? Angel and a demon by being forced to be an experiment when young, a being that had the hidden power to control the dark and guide the light to victory? If war started, the child will be seeked by both sides, and killed by the other of the side it chose.. Will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks if it was the child's soulmate?**

**..**

Over a thousand years ago, demons thinned the veil between the worlds, had begun to invade the human world and pushing the race towards extinction. According to legend, the Crusaders summoned an angel to help turn the tide - an angel named Raziel. Raziel poured some of his blood into the Moral Cup, and those who drank from it would become half human, half angel. Warriors strong enough to protect humanity in a war against an inexplicable evil and to restore the balance.

ShadowHunters. Also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of humans born with angelic blood. They are a demon hunting race that has survived for over a thousand years. They have fought the demons valiantly, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to protect humans.

Runes from Raziel are inked on their body, a shadow hunter is drawn to their soulmate that is given to them because the angel side. Relationships with mundane, fully human beings, and any other species other than fellow Nephilim, are generally looked down upon by the Clave. However, a Shadowhunter may marry a mundane if one chooses to, but they must leave the Clave and are stripped of their marks.

But what happens when a being is nor mundane or just one species but a hybrid? A being of light and darkness? Angel and a demon by being forced to be an experiment when young, a being that had the hidden power to control the dark and guide the light to victory?

If war started, the child will be seeked by both sides, and killed by the other of the side it chose. Will the shadow hunter be able to keep it's marks?

_I sung of Chaos and eternal Night,_

_Taught by the heav'nly Muse to venture down_

_The dark descent, and up to reascend…_

_-John Milton, Paradise Lost_

A beautiful girl with curly black hair and dark red highlights, olive skin tone, and cinnamon brown eyes sighed to herself as realized that she had this pull in her chest suddenly. Her stomach seemed to twist and turn as she stood in line outside the New York club 'Pandemonium' with her awkward, but humorous friend Simon. Maybe she was sick or something? No, she dismissed the thought almost as soon as it came, I never got sick.. but there is always a first time for everything right?

"You've got to be kidding me," She heard the bouncer say, folding his arms across his massive chest. He stared down at the boy in the red zip-up jacket and shook his shaved head. "You can't bring that thing in here."

The fifty or so teenagers in line outside the Pandemonium Club leaned forward to eavesdrop. It was a long wait to get into the all-ages club, especially on a Sunday, and not much generally happened in line. The bouncers were fierce and would come down instantly on anyone who looked like they were going to start trouble.

Seventeen years old and curvy, standing at five foot five inches, Carmina Fray found herself leaning in with Simon and everyone else, hoping for some excitement. She was dressed in a long sleeved dark gray shirt, black faded jeans and black flat boots.

"Aw, come on." The kid hoisted the thing up over his head. It looked like a wooden beam, pointed at one end. "It's part of my costume."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "Which is what?"

The boy grinned, and he was normal enough looking, Carmina couldn't help but think, for Pandemonium.

He had electric blue dyed hair that stuck up around his head like the tendrils of a startled octopus, but no elaborate facial tattoos or big metal bars through his ears or lips. "I'm a vampire hunter." He pushed down on the wooden thing making it bend as easily as a blade of grass bending sideways. "It's fake. Foam rubber. See?"

He had this aura that made her feel weary of him, and while Carmina was used to sensing emotions of colors around people that sometimes gave her more energy if she took a little bit of it away from the person's aura, she didn't want any of his. His was consisted of dark colors, ones that weren't sadness or anger but the pure definition in color of hunger and madness.

The boy's wide eyes were way too bright a green, Carmina noticed: the color of antifreeze, spring grass. Colored contact lenses, probably. The bouncer shrugged, abruptly bored. "Whatever. Go on in."

The boy slid past him, quick as an eel. Tried to keep her lust from showing as Carmina found that she liked the lilt to his shoulders, the way he tossed his hair as he went. There was a word for him that her mother would have used-insouciant. Strange or not, the boy was hot.

"You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"

She supposed she was supposed to expect the question, he was hot and Simon seemed to pick up on her feelings and thoughts without even trying to. Carmina dug her elbow into his ribs, but didn't answer. Inside, the club was full of dry-ice smoke. Colored lights played over the dance floor, turning it into a multicolored fairyland of blues and acid greens, hot pinks and golds. Carmina scanned the dance floor, where slender limbs clad in scraps of silk and black leather appeared and disappeared inside the revolving columns of smoke as people danced as Girls tossed their long hair, boys swung their leather-clad hips, and bare skin glittered with sweat. Waves of energy practically poured from them, making her body feel hotter as she took them in before Simon got her attention and she smiled at him as they both went to get something to drink and then moved to the dance floor to dance.

"So," Simon said, "pretty good music, eh?"

Carmina didn't reply, she was dancing surrounded by a lot of swaying back and forth with occasional lunges toward the floor as if one of them had dropped a contact lens - in a space between a group of teenage boys in metallic corsets, and a young Asian couple who were making out passionately, their colored hair extensions tangled together like vines. A boy with a lip piercing and a teddy bear backpack was handing out free tablets of herbal ecstasy, his parachute pants flapping in the breeze from the wind machine.

Carmina wasn't paying much attention to their immediate surroundings her eyes were on the blue haired boy who'd talked his way into the club. He was prowling through the crowd as if he were looking for something. There was something about the way he moved that reminded her of something.

"I, for one," Simon went on, "am enjoying myself immensely."

This seemed unlikely. Simon, as always, stuck out at the club like a sore thumb, in jeans and an old T-shirt that said made in Brooklyn across the front. His freshly scrubbed hair was dark brown instead of green or pink, and his glasses perched crookedly on the end of his nose. He looked less as if he were contemplating the powers of darkness and more as if he were on his way to chess club. "Mmm-hmm." Carmina humored him, knowing perfectly well that he came to Pandemonium with her only because she liked it, that he thought it was boring.

She found that for some reason she liked the music, the dancing, and most of all the energy of it all. It made her feel almost like an orgasm except she want being touched, almost as if she got off on the energy around her and it had been like that since she started to go through puberty. Why? She didn't really know actually, her mother dismissed it but Carmina could tell she was terrified of something, the emotion was so real in her eyes.

The blue-haired boy was making his way off the dance floor and Carmina could tell he looked a little lost, as if he hadn't found whom he was looking for. She wondered what would happen if she went up and introduced herself, offered to show him around despite her not liking him with his aura.. Maybe her aura sensing thing she had was wrong just this once? Maybe he'd just stare at her or maybe he was shy too just like her friend. Maybe he'd be grateful and pleased, and try not to show it, the way boys did- but she'd know. Maybe-

The blue-haired boy straightened up suddenly, snapping to attention, like a hunting dog on point and Carmina followed the line of his gaze, and saw the black haired girl in a beautiful white dress. The girl was gorgeous, the kind of girl Carmina would have liked to draw - tall and ribbon slim, with a long spill of black hair. Even at this distance Carmina could see the red pendant around her throat. It pulsed under the lights of the dance floor like a separate, disembodied heart.

"I feel," Simon went on, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"

Carmina rolled her eyes and nodded even though she knew Simon hated trance music. Her attention was on the girl in the white dress. Through the darkness, smoke, and artificial fog, her pale dress shone out like a beacon. No wonder the blue-haired boy was following her as if he were under a spell, too distracted to notice anything else around him-even the two dark shapes hard on his heels, weaving after him through the crowd.

Carmina slowed her dancing and stared. She could just make out that the shapes were boys, tall and wearing black clothes. She couldn't have said how she knew that they were following the other boy, but she did. She could see it in the way they paced him, their careful watchfulness, the slinking grace of their movements. A small flower of apprehension began to open inside her chest.

"Meanwhile," Simon added, "I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know. "

She turned to glare at him, making him realize that she actually way listening to him before he murmured a 'Sorry' and looked back at the people to see them at the last second over the leather net right by the dance floor as the girl in white and a guy that looked like her brother held the blue haired boy in place while another pulled out a sword that did not look like a toy at all, the multicolored lights of the club making it look like a streak of fire went down the blade as the guy with it turned and embedded it in the blue haired boy's stomach. Carmina couldn't help but free a scream from her throat as she looked at where the boy once was but nothing was left behind as he disappeared in black smoke.

The girl in white, the teenaged boy who could pass as her brother and the teen that killed the blue haired boy turned as one with shocked looks on their faces, their auras all in disbelief as if they never saw something like her. The one that had his hood up had his emotions all over the place, the colors of his aura changing rapidly, his baby blue eyes darkening in lust and something else as he gazed at her from top to bottom making her blush.

On her wrist, she flinched as a sharp pain went up her arm, looking down at it she raised a shocked eyebrow at the golden rune that went around her wrist, standing out on her olive skin tone a little bit. Simon seemed to run slowly toward her, which she guessed she was thankful as she pulled down her dark gray sleeve to hide it and she wondered when she walked away from him, "Are you okay?" The question made her eyes widen at him, sure Carmina knew he was oblivious sometimes about his surrounding but was he really that far off?

She looked back as the one she was drawn to still stared at her in what seemed like both amazement and protectiveness, the siblings with him watching him in amusement and caution. "You are telling me.." She looked at Simon, wondering why he seemed so oblivious when the people were right in front of him, "That you did not just see that?"

Simon looked at her like she lost her mind, "Noo." He looked at her closely, eyes squinting at her, "Are you sure someone didn't slip your drink with something?"

Carmina narrowed her eyes dangerously at Simon, who twitched slightly at the look, in the corner of them she could see the siblings raise eyebrows and share smirks. Simon began again, "Not that you would accept drinks from strange guys, or had alcohol or anything.. I just - I meant.."

Carmina rolled her eyes at his stumble, "I want to go home."

She took one last look at the the people as she bit her lip, one of which she was drawn to for some mysterious reason, and turned away. The feeling of eyes on her burned in the back of her head, the blonde's curly hair, baby blue eyes, and sharp features seemed to be engraved in her mind.

Carmina tossed and turned in her black silk sheets, head twisting as her mouth repeated 'No' over and over again soundlessly.

_"No!" A female screamed out in a voice that came out as an almost song. "Not my baby! Please! Not my little Carmina!" She was ignored as the dark haired that matched his eyes, his olive skin tone inked with runes, picked up the little succubus toddler that was dressed in beautiful black dress with a dark red zebra print tutu skirt with an ribbon waistband with a bow accent, a scoop neckline, and ruffled short sleeves. Her black untamable curly hair with blood red streaks and straight side swiped bangs stood out on her olive skin tone, her tears clouded her cinnamon colored eyes as she looked at her mom, her hands trying to reach for her and whimpering._

_"Little Carmina, you have nothing to be afraid of with me." The man said with charm, bouncing the toddler on his hip as if he did this on a daily basis. "We are just going to just have a little experiment." Smiling when the child in his arms that tried to understand the meaning of the last word, he put it in simpler childish words, "We are simply going to have a game while your mommy .. talks .. with my friends about something."_

_"Mommy loves you baby." The woman looked at her little girl, trying to engrave her beautiful eyes and chubby cheeks in her mind to convey it even in death, the tears she realized that this would be the last time she would ever see her baby girl. "Carmi-" She was cut off by being yanked out of the room, screaming and the toddler couldn't help but not understand why her mommy didn't like to talk to them. Sure they were scary in a way but -_

_"So.." The child's attention that was the same of a rodent turned to the man as he put her down on the ground and went to her level, his charming smile was wide but his eyes seemed as hard as a rock, "So, my darling little succubus creature - how about that game?"_

The teenager with dark curly hair with red streaks through it bolted out of her bed, heart running a mile a minute as she covered her eyes from the blinding light. She frowned as she remembered the dream she had, what did it mean? Was it even real? Ever since she found out she was adopted Carmina couldn't help but wonder what her parents were like, if they were alive and why didn't they want her. That guy in the dream had the same rune tattoos that she had seen on the 'ghostly' siblings that she saw last night. She says ghostly very loosely because apparently Simon couldn't see them. Carmina shook her thoughts away, got out of her comforter and went to get dressed for the day.

After all it was just a dream... right?

**...**

**Please review, favorite, or follow? I am anxious as to see what you think and if you want me to continue. :)**


	2. Vacation?

**Surprise. :)  
><strong>

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. :P**

…

_The dark prince sat astride his black steed, his sable cape flowing behind him. A golden circlet bound his blond locks, his handsome face was cold with the rage of battle, and..._

The beautiful teenager with dark hair that had red highlights in it with the name of Carmina growled as she closed her sketchpad and flung it away from her with a sigh before kicking the crumbled balls of her mess ups off of her bed with her foot. Carmina pulled her headphones out-cutting off Tool in mid song and rubbed her aching temples. Thanks to that hot blond whose aura intrigued her, paired up with that weird dream, she got close to no sleep. She sighed as she leaned back on her bed to talk to her friend. "My mom.. She _completely _freaked out that I was 'late'. It was _messy_."

"_What_? It's not _our fault_ there was traffic!" Simon protested.

"I doubt that she cares, Si." Carmina growled out in frustration, "In fact, I _know_ she doesn't see it that way. I disappointed her, her down, her worry, _blah blah blah_. I am the _bane _of her existence." Carmina mimicked her mother's precise phrasing, it only got worse when her mother caught sight of the new rune mark she was sporting. "The jury is still undecided.." she said continued after he asked if she was grounded, "My mom went out early this morning with Luke, and they're not back yet. Where are you, anyway?"

"At Eric's. We just finished up practice." A cymbal clashed behind Simon, making Carmina wince the high pitch sound. "Eric's doing a poetry reading over at Java Jones tonight..." Simon went on, naming a coffee shop around the corner from her house that sometimes had live music at night. "The whole band's going to go to show their support. Do you want to go?"

She knew it would no doubt be boring, she knew that like always Simon was just asking to be polite. He knew she could only take so much poetry before wanting to leave. "Shut up guys, please?" Simon yelled, when the noises got louder by the second. He was back a second later, "Was that a yes or a no?"

"It was an 'I don't know'." Carmina bit her lip, contemplating. "My mom's still mad at me about last night..."

"Come on, the poetry is not gonna be that bad." Simon said. Somehow Carmina doubted that and she remained silent. "Besides, it's not a favor." Simon added, "it's a poetry slam around the block from your house. It's not like I'm inviting you to some orgy in Hoboken. Your mom can come along if she wants to tag along, to keep updated on where we are.."

'ORGY IN HOBOKEN!' Carmina heard someone, probably Eric, yell and raise an amused eyebrow when she heard another cymbal crashed. Her full lips mouthed the words slowly, silently questioning Simon's friends and their sanity before shaking her head and listening, "I'll come alone, pick you up and we can walk over there together. Your mom won't mind, she loves me." Carmina's eyebrow raised higher and the smirk twitched on her lips before a laugh bubbled forth.

"Sign of her questionable taste, if you ask me."

"Nobody did." Simon hung up, his sarcastic response almost drowned by his band mates.

Carmina hung up the phone, with a gasp and clutching her heart dramatically before glancing around the living room. Evidence of her mother's artistic tendencies was everywhere, from the handmade velvet throw pillows piled on the dark red sofa to the walls hung with her mother's paintings and all in all? _A complete mess._ Carmina snorted softly, and her mother claims for her 'organized' things of a room messy?

Over the fireplace was a framed photo that caught Carmina's trademark eyes. It was her father - a thoughtful looking man with dark hair in military dress from being a soldier serving overseas. She found it weird that her immature side of her pointed out that both of the first and last name of her father were father and son from the tv show called 'Smallville' she used to watch on dvds when she was younger. Jocelyn had gone back to using her maiden name after he died. She never talked about her father, but she kept the box engraved with his initials – J. C. – next to her bed.

The sound of the key turning in the front door roused Carmina out of her reverie. Hastily she threw herself down on the couch and tried to look busy while reading something on her phone just as the door opened with a thump. It was Luke, his arms full of what looked like big square pieces of pasteboard. When he set them down, Carmina saw that they were cardboard boxes, folded flat. He straightened up and turned to her with a smile.

"Hey. Un - hey, Luke." She said. He'd asked her to stop calling him Uncle Luke about a year ago, claiming that it made him feel old, besides, he'd reminded her he wasn't really her uncle, just a close friend of her mother's who'd known her all her life. "..Where's Mom?"

"Parking the truck." He said, straightening his lean frame with a groan, and Carmina took in his usual outfit that consisted of old jeans, a equally old T shirt, and a bent pair of gold rimmed glasses."Remind me again why this building has no service elevator?"

"Because it's old, and 'has character'. " Carmina said immediately, the answer was one she got when she asked her mother about it a few months ago, and it made Luke grin. "What are the boxes for?"

His grin vanished and pressed themselves into a flat line and he suspiciously seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Your mother wanted to pack up some things."

"What things?" Carmina tilted her head to the side in confusion as she took him in with narrowed eyes, on the sake of sounding like a normally suspicious teenager who wanted to know anything that was going on and claimed to 'know everything'... She knew there was a pretty good chance that he wouldn't tell her but.. _something didn't feel right.._

He gave an airy wave. "Only extra stuff lying around the house that was getting in the way.. So what are you up to?" He picked up a book right by her and read out loud, "The world still teems with those motley beings whom a more sober philosophy has discarded. Fairies and goblins, ghosts and demons, still hover about -" He lowered the book and looked at her over his glasses as if he just noticed her. "Is _this_ for school?"

" No, school's not for a few weeks." Carmina took the book back from him before giving him a look and said three words that made him nod in complete understanding, "It's my mom's. I was just texting Simon. "

"I had a feeling it was your mother's."

She dropped it back on the table. "...Luke?"

"Uh-huh?" The book already forgotten, he was looking through a tool kit, "Ah, here it is." He pulled out an orange plastic tape gun and gazed at it with the satisfaction that a jaguar cub would feel when it caught it's first gazelle.

"...What would you do if you saw something nobody else could see?"

The tape gun fell out of Luke's hand, and hit the tiled floor with a loud thud. He knelt to pick it up, not looking at her and it was obviously her nerves got in the way of the casual type of tone she was aiming for. "..You mean if I were the only witness to a crime, that sort of thing?"

"You don't sound so.. how you should be when you ask that type of question.." Carmina rolled her eyes at him, "No. I mean, if there were other people around, but you were the only one who could see something. As if it were invisible to everyone but you.." He seemed to hesitate, still kneeling, the dented tape gun tightly in his hand. "I know it sounds crazy.." Carmina continued nervously, "but –"

When he turned around, his blue eyes locked on her with a look of affection that held a mix of something she couldn't name. "Carmina, you're an _artist_, like your mother. It's your gift, to see the beauty and the horror in ordinary things. It doesn't make you crazy - just_ different._ There's _nothing wrong_ with being _different._."

Carmina pulled her legs up, and rested her chin on her knee, staring off into the distance as she remembered the net closed area, the dark haired woman's gold whip, the blue-haired boy disappearing in a dark smoke after his body shook like he was having a seizure before his death, and the blond's image of handsome devilish looks that made her want to skip over to the dark side to see what kinds of cookies they had. She looked at Luke, "That's not what I meant, and I have a feeling you know it.. but I am going to pretend for a few minutes that I believe you... - If my dad had lived, do you think he'd have been 'an artist' too?"

Luke looked frozen at her words and before he could force up an answer for her, the door swung open and Carmina's mother stalked into the room, her boot heels clacking on the polished wooden floor. She handed Luke a set of keys and turned to look at her daughter.

Jocelyn Fray was a slim, compact woman, her hair a few shades darker than Carmina's red streaks and it was twice as long. At the moment it was twisted up in a dark red knot, stuck through with a pen to hold it in place. She wore paint covered overalls over a lavender T-shirt, and brown hiking boots as the soles were caked with oil paint. People always told Carmina that she looked a little bit like her mother, but she couldn't see it herself. The only thing that was similar about them was their figures was they had semi matching hair. While she mother had small breasts and narrowed hips, Carmina had an hour glass figure but she was just a teenager. TWhen you were as short as Carmina was just over five foot five and you compared that to her mother's almost six foot - you were simply _cute_. Not pretty or beautiful, but cute.

Jocelyn even had a graceful way of walking that made people turn their heads to watch her go by. Carmina, by contrast, was always tripping over her feet 'adorably' as some people claimed when they either A.). turned to watch her go by was when she hurtled past them as she fell downstairs B.) look at her in lust and chased after her when she sang or C.) to look at her curves up close.

_It annoyed her to no end._

"Thanks for bringing the boxes up," Carmina's mother said to Luke, giving a smile at him which he didn't return and something in his face made Carmina's stomach did an uneasy flip. Clearly there was something going on.. "Sorry it took me so long to find a space. There must be a million people at the park today-"

"Mom?" Carmina interrupted. "..What are the boxes for?"

Jocelyn bit her lip as Luke flicked his eyes toward Carmina, mutely urging Jocelyn to talk to her. With a nervous twitch, Jocelyn pushed a dangling lock of hair behind her ear and went to join her daughter on the couch.

Up close, Carmina could see how tired her mother looked – there were dark bags underneath her hooded eyes, "Is this about last night?" Carmina asked half sarcastically.

"No," her mother said quickly, and then hesitated. "Well, maybe a little. You shouldn't have come home so late last night. You know better-"

"And I already apologized! What is this about? If you're grounding me, _get it over with_."

"I'm not ... grounding you." Her voice was tight as she glanced at Luke for help, who shook his head.

"Just tell her, Jocelyn-" he said.

"Could you do me a favor and not talk about me like I'm not here?" Carmina cut in angrily. "Tell me _what_?"

Jocelyn gave a tired sigh. "We're going on vacation."

Luke's expression went blank, and Carmina knew a well rehearsed lie when she saw one. With being friends with Simon, a boy who couldn't really lie to save his life, it was easy to point out.. and the fact that they never went on vacation since she was little, was more than a little suspicious all on it's own.

"Vacation..?" Carmina echoed dryly, her head tilted and looking at both Luke and her mother with an expression that said she wasn't as naïve as they had wished her to be. She shook her head as she looked at the both of them. "That's what this is about? You're going on vacation?" She sank back against the cushions. "I don't get it."

"I don't think you understand.. I meant we're all going on vacation. The three of us - we're going to the farmhouse."

"Oh." Carmina glanced at Luke, but he had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring out the window, his jaw pulled tight. She wondered what was his problem, he loved the old farmhouse in New York - he'd bought and fixed it himself ten years before, and he went there whenever he could. "For how long?"

"For the rest of the summer.." said Jocelyn. "I brought the boxes in case you want to pack up any books, painting supplies-"

"For the rest of the summer?!" Carmina bolted up with indignation, looking at her mother like she grew a second head. "You've got to be joking..._I can't do that_, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Carmina but -"

Carmina heard the implacability in her mother's tone and realized she was serious. "No, I don't want to-"

Luke didn't look away from the window, though a muscle jumped in his cheek. "She's your _mother._ It's her decision to make."

"Well, I don't care if she is my mother or not. I don't get it." Carmina turned back to her mother. "Why?"

"I have to get away, Carmina," Jocelyn said, the corners of her mouth trembling. "I need the peace, the quiet, to paint.. and money is tight right now-"

"So.. This is about you?! You need space and I am going to suffer because you need _a spot_ for _tranquillity_?! Who about you just sell some more of Dad's stocks," Carmina spat out angrily. "_That's_ what you _usually _do, isn't it?"

Jocelyn recoiled. "That's hardly fair."

"What is '_hardly fair_' is that you are uprooting my life here at a _moments notice without an explanation. _Look, _go_ if you want to go. I don't _care_. I'll stay here without you. I can work; I can get a job at Starbucks or something. Simon said they're always hiring. I'm old enough to take care of myself-"

"No!" The sharpness in Jocelyn's voice made almost made Carmina jump. "I'm sorry, 'Mina, but you are coming with us – It isn't optional. You're too young to stay here on your own. Something could happen."

"I am seventeen, going to be eighteen in a few months, _mother_. And if you have so much a pleading case you wouldn't mind answering my questions. Kind of questions that have been bugging me since this whole conversation started - Like what? What could happen?" Carmina demanded hotly as she raised one of her eyebrows, her eyes narrowed and zoned in one the person she called mother.

There was a crash and it made Carmina turn in surprise to find that Luke had knocked over one of the framed pictures leaning against the wall. Looking distinctly upset, he set it back and when he straightened, his mouth was set in a grim line. "I'm leaving."

Jocelyn bit her lip. "Wait.." She hurried after him into the entryway, catching up just as he seized the doorknob. Twisting around on the sofa, Carmina could just overhear her mother's urgent whisper perfectly clear. "... Bane." Jocelyn was saying. "I've been calling him for the past three weeks.. his voice mail says he's in Tanzania. What am I supposed to do?"

"Jocelyn.." Luke shook his head. "You can't keep going to him forever."

"But Carmina-"

"Isn't Jonathan," Luke hissed. "You've never been the same since it happened, but Carmina -."

_What does my father have to do with this? _Carmina thought, bewildered. "I can't just keep her at home, not let her go out. She won't put up with it."

"Of course she won't!" Luke sounded completely outraged. "She's not a _pet_, she's a _teenager_. Almost an _adult_."

"If we were out of the city..."

"Talk to her, Jocelyn. Sooner or later, she will find out. She is ready - your not. Look, you took care of her almost all her life, and you have done a good job, but she needs to know.." Luke's voice was firm. "I mean it." He reached for the doorknob, unknown to the both of them that Carmina's beautiful eyes narrowed at the words 'almost her whole life'.

The door flew open and Jocelyn gave a little surprised scream. "Jesus!" Luke's voice cut through the air.

"Actually, it's just me." Simon smirked at his joke as he waved at Carmina from the doorway, completely unaware of how bad of a timing he actually had. "You ready?"

Jocelyn took her hands away from her mouth to move them to her hips. "Simon, were you eavesdropping?"

Simon blinked, confused. "No, I just got here..." He looked from Jocelyn's pale face to Luke's almost miserable one. "Is something wrong? Should I go?"

"No need," Luke said. "I think we're done here." He pushed past Simon, thudding down the stairs at a rapid pace. Downstairs, the front door slammed shut. Simon hovered in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. "I can come back later," he said. "Really.. It wouldn't be a problem."

"That might-," Jocelyn started, but Carmina was already on her feet after looking down at the ripped jeans she had on and black shirt that had an design of a fierce white tiger with baby blue eyes that matched her black flip flops and deemed herself ready when she grabbed her leather jacket off of a nearby chair.

"Forget it, Simon. We're leaving." she said, put her jacket on as she glared at her mother. "See you later, Mom."

Jocelyn bit her lip. " 'Mina, don't you think we should talk about this?"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk while we're on '_vacation_,'" Carmina spat, and watched as her mother couldn't help but flinch. She loved her mother but she was tired of the secrets. "Don't wait up." she grabbed Simon's arm, and half dragged him out the front door.

He tried to dig his heels in, looking apologetically over his shoulder at Carmina's mother, who stood with her hands knitted tightly together in front of her with worry. "Bye, Mrs. Fray! Have a nice evening!"

"Oh, shut up, Simon," Carmina snapped, and slammed the door with extra force because of her anger. Her friend's aura was surprised and more than a little freaked out, the last time she was this steamed up about something was when he 'accidentally' gave away her location to a bunch of guys that were looking for her after their eyes got glossy when she began to sing lowly to herself.

_As if she was a fucking siren or something!_

Carmina sighed as she shut her front door behind her, letting go of Simon's arm when he began to complain, looking up at the blue sky in sadness.. _there went the chance of a good day._

**…_._**

**Okay, I am going to start this back up again. :)**

**I hope you like it so far.**


End file.
